


Tea Stains

by Homosexy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Coffee Shop, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have an autumn excursion to a lovely, chintzy coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocotheBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotheBi/gifts).



> This was a request from a friend, she wanted cute Cherik. As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

It was a chilly autumn day. Charles could see Erik’s breath misting in the air, or at least he would have had they been outside. To the former's delight, the two were inside a warm cozy coffee shop whose owner seemed to have a fondness for chintz. He smiled as Erik’s internal resentment of the sheer amount of chintz reached him as though it were spoken aloud.  
“Stop it, stop it. You’re reading my mind, aren't you?” Erik glared reproachfully, despite being not in the least angry  
“Maybe” Charles absent-mindedly ran one hand along his hairline, pushing some stray strands back off his forehead. Before he could say any more, a clearly bored and dying-to-get-home teenage waitress arrived.  
“What would you like?” she asked monotonously. One look in her head confirmed that she was indeed dying to get home and text her boyfriend for Charles. He didn't think it worth telling Erik; he would be sure enough in his assumptions as ever.  
“I’ll have a cup of Earl Gay-um gray, earl gray… please” Charles trailed off, flustered by his Freudian slip. The waitress bothered to conceal her smirk about as much as Erik bothered to conceal his laughter. When Erik had finished sniggering like a school boy under many resigned looks from Charles, he said  
“I’ll have a coffee, flat white not _straight up_ an Americano” and grinned mischievously. The waitress couldn't help it, she laughed a little and said  
“Anything else?” she asked, looking a lot happier than when she arrived at the table  
“That’s all” Charles said “For both of us” he added when she looked expectantly at Erik.  
“You could have just ordered for both of us” Erik pointed out when their waitress had gone  
“Oh shut up” Charles smiled “Anyway that would have annoyed you even more”  
“I suppose” Erik admitted  
“And I didn't even have to read your mind!” Charles laughed

A few minutes later, their drinks arrived, trailing steam into the air. He didn't know what it was, but even though he didn't like tea, Erik always found the smell very comforting. Perhaps it reminded him of Charles. Quickly turning his mind to the weather in case Charles decided to invade it again, Erik then noticed his boyfriend gently dropping a sugar cube into his tea and had an idea. As Charles reached for his teaspoon, Erik took control of it. Charles started to giggle like a small child as the spoon appeared to stir the tea all by itself.  
“Erik you’re going to have to stop, I need to add the milk” he said  
“Sure, sure” Erik replied off-handedly, stopping the spoon. He was tempted for a second to splash some of the milk on to Charles, but didn't. He then started to stir the tea again. Perhaps his earlier sentiments had unconsciously leaked in, or maybe he was just overzealous. Either way, the stirring became too powerful for the teacup to retain balance. It tipped over and tea spilled out off the table right onto Charles’ crotch.  
“Erik!” he cried, quickly grabbing a napkin  
“I’m sorry” Erik was in hysterics. He genuinely hadn't meant to, but it was bloody hilarious.  
“I’m going to have to take these off the moment we get home you know” Charles reprimanded. Erik raised an eyebrow  
“Good.”


End file.
